


Hold Your Heart Over Your Head

by TheVelvetCoatedWonder



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: But Post Movie, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Post Movie, is them being gay canon compliant? Someone read me the tea on that, post movie?, that cave scene, vaguely?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVelvetCoatedWonder/pseuds/TheVelvetCoatedWonder
Summary: Lio scowled, “We need to get you some more common sense. You need some brains to go along with all that heart.”“Hm,” Galo smiled down at him and Lio felt something inside him crack at the utter, open kindness so freely offered there, “I don’t know, I think maybe you don’t need brains if you’ve got enough heart.”“You would think that, wouldn’t you?”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Hold Your Heart Over Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a fugue state when I saw at the last minute I needed a Promare specific writing sample for a Promare zine. so if it seems disjointed, that's why! I've seen the movie only once, I don't remember the ending super clearly, but just imagine with me that in the cool down post action packed fighting, Lio beats himself up and Galo is such a big dumb it doesn't even get to him he just loves unconditionally.

Galo hadn’t seen where Lio had disappeared to but he followed his feet and they took him to a ledge overlooking the lake where he’d glided along with Aina what felt like ages ago, even if it had only been a few weeks. Lio had come back here to honor Thyma, to gather her ashes and return them to her surviving loved ones. 

Galo had followed along, not knowing what the social protocol was in these situations but feeling in his firefighter’s heart that he wouldn’t want to face something like this alone. 

He broke the treeline and looked in wonder at the sight before him. Spread out across the lake and sky were endless stars reflected back and forth across space and water. All was utterly still, not a cloud to be seen, only a fat sliver of moon low on the horizon. Lio had been here on a ledge overlooking the lake since sunset. Galo thought it might be time to bring him home.

“Hey,” he called softly, not wanting to disturb Lio, who was balanced on the balls of his feet at the very edge of the ledge, head tilted back and watching the stars. One warm hand fell on Lio’s shoulder, which seemed too slim for the weight it carried.

At Galo’s voice, Lio let his head fall, staring out across the lake and into the mountains beyond, an errant sliver of flame dancing up the side of his arm, the sole concession to Lio’s otherwise expressionless state. 

“Do you ever think,” Lio began, voice ringing sharp enough to cut the ice below them, “That if you’d been smart enough, you could have seen what was happening? Have you ever thought that you could have stopped this?” He threw out one hand, triangles sparking fractals into the dark, “Everything… It could have been different.”

Galo wasn’t expecting that, but then again, he rarely foresaw where Lio took their conversations. The constant surprise of Lio’s quicksilver mind had quickly become one of the innumerable things Galo loved about him. Galo loved everything about Lio, but that was not a surprise. He’d always been one to use his heart instead of his head. 

“I suppose if anyone should have seen what was happening, it should have been me, huh,” Galo’s hand dropped from Lio’s shoulder, and the firefighter stepped next to his Burnish, the two of them lone pillars between earth and sky. “I was by Kray’s side, closer to him than I think anyone else was, though that’s not saying much considering how much he lied to and manipulated me.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Galo saw Lio wince at the bluntness in Galo’s words. Yes, Galo’s tragedy at the hands of Kray was infinitesimal when compared to the plight of the Burnish, but tragedy of any degree is worth grieving.

“But I wanted so desperately to be loved.” Galo turned to look at Lio, away from all the stars and the sky, instead looking at the sweep of his nose and the curve of his mouth and finding there another kind of infinitely reflected symmetry. “I think, honestly, Lio, that he could have said and done worse things to me and I wouldn’t have noticed, not as long as he kept offering me those smiles.”

Lio scowled, folding himself up to sit arms crossed with legs dangled into the dark, “We need to get you some more common sense. You need some brains to go along with all that heart.”

“Hm,” Galo smiled down at him and Lio felt something inside him crack at the utter, open kindness so freely offered there, “I don’t know, I think maybe you don’t need brains if you’ve got enough heart.”

“You would think that, wouldn’t you?” Lio snorted.

He leaned back, spine uncurling to lay flat against the rock and curve with the evening sky, “Having too much heart is what got me into this mess. Too much heart and not enough brain. Our hearts made a mess of everything. Of everyone… Look where my heart got Thyma, after all.”

His eyes glimmered, reflecting fractals that might break loose like a Burnish gone mad. Lio scrunched his nose, vowed to himself that he would not cry, not here. Galo was strong enough to hand his vulnerability off to anyone who wanted it, but Lio wasn’t that strong, he wouldn’t- couldn’t- do that.

“But it got you out of it too, didn’t it?” Galo plopped himself down next to Lio with a contented sigh, curling up next to his partner and pretending not to notice the ease bleed from Lio’s shoulders at the gesture. “Your heart. It fixed the mess it made. It knew what it was doing. I always trust my heart.”

Galo laid his head on Lio’s chest, listening to the steady thump thump thump of his Burnish burning alive. “After all, my heart brought me you.”

Galo offered the biggest smile, only for Lio to grimace and shove Galo’s face away with both hands, “Don’t make this nice. This isn’t a nice moment. We’re not having a nice moment right now.”

Galo accepted the rough treatment but when Lio pulled away, Galo simply wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist and pulled him into his lap. Lio huffed but didn’t move. He imagined Galo was about to make this a nice moment and he knew when to choose his battles. 

“You’ve been beating yourself up for hours now, turning around the situation in your head from every possible side. You’ve used your head enough for today.” Galo rested his chin on the crown of Lio’s head, blowing away an errant tuft of fluffy blond hair. “I imagine any of us, all of us, could have done something different. But if Kray hadn’t built his ship, then Burnish would still be second-class citizens. If the Promare hadn’t visited then Earth would be undergoing who knows what kind of natural disasters. Trust in the way things are, Lio.”

Lio, curled away in Galo’s lap and looking into the concave of space and stars before them, whispered into the dark, “What if I can’t? What if I can’t trust in the way things are?”

“Well then,” Galo lifted Lio, turning him so they were forehead to forehead and Lio was so startled at the movement he forgot to be upset, “Trust in your heart- trust in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i fukkin love heem both and this movie is my. favorite 
> 
> thank u and good night


End file.
